1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cosmetic products, and more particularly to cosmetic powder dispensers of the type utilizing an applicator brush that is carried in a removable cover or cap, along with a powder reservoir to which the cap is selectively attached.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97-1.99
The following references are hereinbelow listed as being considered a representative sampling of prior art in the field to which the present invention pertains:                U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,480,331                    4,626,119            4,974,981                        U.S. Patent Applications Publications Nos.: 2002/0141807                    2006/0130869            2008/0060674                        
U.S. Pat. No. 2,480,331 shows a cosmetic dispenser utilizing a slide/slot arrangement for advancing a brush carried in a body member. In the embodiment of FIG. 2, there is a container for storing a quantity of the material to be dispensed, receivable on a base that contains an upwardly facing brush. A shutter mechanism accessible via an outwardly extending projection (16), permits the user to vary the amount of powder flowing, by gravity, from the container onto the bristles of the brush. The latter can be advanced with respect to its base, by means of the slide/slot arrangement shown in FIG. 3.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,119 discloses a powder applicator having a retractable brush. Column 3, lines 1-15 summarize the operation. A brush (36) with bristles (38) having tips (40) is slidably disposed in the open end of a member (34). The member has two oppositely disposed longitudinally extending slots (42), only one of which is shown, and a pair of runners (44) slidable therein. The brush can be slid outwardly from the member (34) to a first, forward position at which the bristles extend outwardly from the member, and can also be retracted into a second, withdrawn position at which only the tips are exposed. The positions of the slots and runners are such that the brush is always secured to the member and the member can thus act as a brush handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,981 illustrates yet another construction for an applicator employing a retractable brush. In FIG. 3 of the patent, there is shown an upper container for storing a quantity of cosmetic powder, and a lower cylinder member in which there is slidably carried an applicator brush. Disposed at the bottom of the container is a small aperture for controlling the flow, by gravity, of powder from the upper container downwardly to the brush bristles. The upper container has a deformable wall which can be depressed in order momentarily pressurize the interior and commence a ‘spray’ of the powder through the aperture, as shown in FIG. 3.
Publication No. 2002/0141807 also discloses a cosmetic powder dispenser employing a retractable brush construction having a brush holder (50) for brush bristles (53). A mechanism (not shown) is suggested for advancing and retracting the bristles from the holder (50), as noted in paragraph [0034] of the document. Control of powder flow is accomplished by a scoop refill mechanism described in paragraphs [0020] to [0024] of the patent.
Publication 2006/0130869 relates to a retractable brush carried in a first compartment, and a second compartment containing multiple small holes for restricting passage of loose cosmetic powder from a third compartment, which latter constitutes a storage container therefor. The consumer controls the flow of powder by rotating one section of the brush-carrying compartment with respect to another section thereof, in the manner of opening a lipstick casing, i.e. by means of a twisting action. Reference is made to paragraph [0018] of the publication.
Finally publication No. 2008/0060674 involves a retractable brush structure, wherein the retraction is accomplished by turning a first part of a closure cap with respect to a second, stationary part of the same cap. The arrangement is briefly explained in the Abstract portion of this document.
It is considered that large scale commercialization of the devices noted above has not occurred. Undue complexity may have been a concern. Alternately, promotional considerations may have prevented the disclosed arrangements from being made and sold in significant quantities.
Accordingly, the relatively high demand today, for treatments to the face, hands, and body, has resulted in the need for large-scale, inexpensive yet reliable methods and fixtures for storing and dispensing skin and beauty-care products.